furcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Digo Market
The Digo Market is the official store of Furcadia. While the game itself and at least basic versions of each feature are available for free, extras can be purchased. Digos Digos is the collective name given to player avatar enhancements available from the Digo Market. Digos can be purchased either for-life, as a limited-time item or, in some cases, as a subscription. Digos currently come in two varieties. Wings are attachments that, as implied, give one of the default avatars (with the exception of Bugges) wings. Other digos, including Mythicals, Ferians, and Avatars change a furre's entire appearance. Sales The Digo Market offers several types of sales throughout the year. Many sales are commonly left up after their end date. 70% off sales For life avatars are regularly put on sale for up to 70% off. The for life avatars don't always include original order bonuses (such as DragonScales or desctags), but sometimes include additional order bonuses such as temporary or for life desctags. Seasonal sales Seasonal avatars and desctags are commonly put up on the Digo Market for holidays and other events, such as Furcadia's anniversary, although they may pop up on the Digo Market at other times of the year. Presales New avatars are commonly put on presale about a month before they're released. Players get to use a special avatar, the Dragon's Breath Orb, during the presale. An exception to this is typically freebie avatars, which don't take as much development time since they're usually edits of existing avatars. Christmas sales Every avatar available in Furcadia is put on sale at least once around Christmas. Subscriptions While certain digos -- such as Dragons and wings -- can be "subscribed" to, subscriptions in Furcadia generally refer to Silver Sponsorships. Silver Sponsorships Silver Sponsorships are bought on a per-alt basis, and convey the following features: *Access to the Felorin and Talzhemir channels. *Access to the Silver Sponsor forum. *Access to unreleased information on future updates. *Special events. *Testing and seeing new digos and features before other players. Dream Packages Similar to Silver Sponsorships, Dream Packages are subscriptions that are intended for Dream-uploading alts, and convey benefits to a player's Dream, such as semi-permanence and increased Dragonspeak and Phoenixspeak limits. Portrait spaces Though each avatar comes with its own set of in-game portraits, players may purchase portrait spaces in order to upload their own character art to the game. Dragonscales Dragonscales (DS) are Furcadia s in-game currency. Bought at a one-to-one ratio with the US dollar ((1 Gold Dragonscale is 1 USD), Dragonscales can be used to purchase items from the Digo Market itself, or in trades with other players. Desctags Desctags are small images that appear in a furre's description when clicked. Desctags purchased from the Digo Market generally last for a limited period of time, and are are intended to be gifted or shared with friends. Some, such as 'Pirates vs. Ninjas', are purchased as a vote in a competition. Other services The Digo Market also offers a range of other fee-based services, such as clearing unwanted art from portrait spaces, or allowing the transfer of Digos from one alt to another. External links *The official Digo Market page Category:Digo Market Category:Digos Category:Avatars